One Who Bites The Hand
One Who Bites The Hand is the forty-first episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. As the fight against the Fullbringers continues, Hige goes up against Yukio, Tsume deals with Shishigawara, and Rukia faces off with Riruka. Summary While Hige takes in the surroundings of the chamber he's in, he can't help but wonder where he is. That is, until a voice states that he's in their world. A figure comes out, revealing it to be Yukio. Strangely enough, Hige doesn't seem interested that he's there, but Yukio simply informs him that where they are is part of the ability of his Fullbring, Invaders Must Die. As he goes on about it, Hige doesn't pay much attention to him at all, almost bored. Finally, Yukio notices, and demands that he stops ignoring him. But Hige admits that he's not one to listen to others bragging; especially a kid. Yukio apparently gets annoyed by this at first, bringing up his parents, until he tells him that he'll learn to understand what he's capable of with a demonstration. So using the control pad on his forearm, he generates a behemoth. It takes Hige by surprise at this, when Yukio suggests that he should run, causing him to do so as it starts to go after him. On the move, Hige is losing it, but doesn't know where he's going. Deciding to follow Yukio's scent, he manages to find his way back into the chamber he started from, Hige saying that he's not impressed. That the behemoth is just like a "big, dumb animal". Afterwards, Yukio gets an idea, so he uses his control pad to generate a few creatures, which Hige doesn't expect as they then go for him. Making another run for it, he tries avoiding their attacks. During all this, Yukio becomes amused by this. However, that changes when Hige gets the behemoths to attack each other, and mentions how his ability isn't all that. Not only that, he comments on how he acts like a spoiled brat. Yukio is annoyed by this, which makes him tells Hige that he probably doesn't even have anyone, yet he argues he does. As Yukio asks about her, he starts to slander about her, until Hige can no longer stand it and rushes towards him, the creatures missing him. Close to him, he sinks his teeth into his control pad, Yukio taken back at this. He manages to throw him off, calling him insane. As such, Hige says that after what he said, he's getting what he deserves as he runs by him, then warns him about the creatures, who close in on Yukio. With his control pad broken, he starts panicking. Out in an abandoned town, Tsume looks around, finding himself alone so far. That's when he says that he knows that someone's there, causing someone come out of hiding. Seeing that it's Shishigawara doesn't seem to surprise Tsume, and asks him what he wants. All Shishigawara does is say that he's there to beat him down. However, he doesn't want to fight him, though he doesn't plan on giving him an option for that, then starts to attack. The only thing Tsume does is avoid his punches, until Shishigawara does a spin and throws one that misses Tsume, but hits rock, causing damage. While he wonders what happened, Shishigawara is able to hit his shoulder, sending him back. Afterwards, he decides to explain that it's the power of his Fullbring, Jackpot Knuckle. How when he spins, it increases the damage his punch can inflict. Going at Tsume again, Shishigawara throws a few more punches, until he spins and nearly hits him. Again, he does the same thing, only Tsume throws it off this time, stating that he doesn't need to get himself killed. But Shishigawara claims that he's there to stop anyone who gets in Tsukishima's way. Slightly interested, Tsume thinks he's loyal to him, causing Shishigawara to answer that he is. He would even die for him, when Tsume asks him if Tsukishima would do the same. Shishigawara believes he would, but Tsume isn't buying it, telling him that loyalty works both ways. That he shouldn't die for someone like that, infuriating Shishigawara throws a punch, but Tsume sees it coming and dodges it. He then manages to hit him straight in the stomach, making him drop to the ground. Although Shishigawara tries to get back up and says that he won't give up, he also claims that he's willing to die for him. Not standing this, Tsume demands that he doesn't sacrifice himself like "an idiot". He is taken back by this, however swears that he's loyal to Tsukishima, who is all that he has. How he brought him in and taught him how to use his Fullbring. That he doesn't know what he would do without him. Elsewhere, Rukia inspects her surroundings, surround in an area filled with large stuffed animals, desserts, and other cute things. Curious, her attention is then brought over to Riruka, who greets her. Rukia asks if she's her opponent, though she thinks it doesn't matter, though she believes it is, feeling they don't have to fight. Still, she wants to know what all their surroundings are, causing Riruka to inform her that they're all the things that she considers "cute and adorable". Believing they've talked enough, she brings out her Love Gun, then fires it, a cute table launched out. Once she draws her zanpakuto, Rukia strikes through it, until Riruka opens fire some more cute things. Each time, Rukia cuts through them, giving Riruka an idea. Setting her Love Gun's setting, she fires again, only this time, a large, wolf stuffed-animal is launched at Rukia, and ends up hitting her. Taken in by this, she wants to know what that was, Riruka telling her that they're her favorite thing: wolves. She fires more shots, more large, wolf stuffed-animals hitting her, to which Rukia states she won't give in to them. However, Riruka fires more, telling her that they're irresistible, and that she can't deny how cute they are, until finally, Rukia releases her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. When Riruka sees this, she asks if that's the power of her zanpakuto, to which Rukia reveals that it is an ice-type zanpakuto, and should not be underestimated. She swings her sword, releasing a wave of ice that Riruka manages to dodge. That's when she changes her Love Gun's settings again to fire a barrage of cute things, only for Rukia cut through them and use Tsukishiro, a pillar of ice forming that Riruka jumps away from in time. Changing the setting of her Love Gun, this time, opening fire fire with large items that Rukia avoids, until she uses Hakuren, a wave of ice freezing them in her path. Riruka is surprised by this, until Rukia attacks. Afterwards, neither of them say a word, until eventually she asks why she's doing this. At first, Riruka doesn't know what to say. It's then that she admits she loves wolves. That before, she fell in love with a wolf, but he was killed, causing her to lose her love for them. But then she met Ginjo, and he helped her learn how to use her Fullbring and learn to love wolves again. For that, she feels that she owes him, but this wasn't something she wanted. She feels that she needs to make things right, so she wasn't expecting to use her final technique. The next thing Rukia knows, Riruka hits her in the stomach, which has her pass out. When she comes to, Rukia sees that she's gone, wondering what happened to her. Appearances In Order * Hige * Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Tsume * Moe Shishigawara * Rukia Kuchiki * Riruka Dokugamine Notes & trivia * This episode reveals Rukia's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. * Apparently, Tsume and Shishigawara aren't all that different. * It seems that Rukia has a secret thing for stuffed-animals. Category:Episodes